


【all海】《Let me love you》04

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《Let me love you》 [4]
Category: all海
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990





	【all海】《Let me love you》04

04.

崔始源没有想到自己会被拒绝，他和李东海相识十几年， 从小学就开始在一起上学，大学又一起考上了警校，毕业后便顺理成章的进了同一支队伍成为了对方的搭档，崔始源理所当然的认为自己会是站在李东海身边的那个人。却没想到会是李东海亲手将他推开，过大的冲击让崔始源一时间回不过神来，还未等他仔细将他与李东海共度的这十几年全部都回忆完，一股甜的乱人心智的蜂蜜杏花香就涌入了他的大脑，让他无法继续思考下去。

没有一个身体健康功能正常的Alpha能抵抗的住这般美丽的Omega在自己面前释放着甜蜜的信息素，崔始源俯下身去啄吻李东海的唇角，却尝到了一阵咸涩的味道，那是李东海的泪。  
此时此刻因为发情期而全身无力的李东海双手紧紧地攥住了崔始源的衬衫，将靠近衣领的地方都揪出了两朵小花，像是即将要凋谢的玫瑰，李东海摇了摇头，话都是断断续续的却还是坚持不懈的要将其说完。  
他说：“不可以。”

崔始源也不知道自己是抱着怎样的心情放开李东海，替他将被子盖好，最后再走出李东海公寓的门的。但是这对于他们来说，好像是最好的结果，如果他刚刚坚持不懈的要做到最后的话，或许以后他和李东海都无法再如以前那般亲密无间了，比起一时的爽快，他还是想要日后的长久。叹了口气，最后还是离开了李东海的公寓。

此时的李东海被发情期的情热折磨的欲哭无泪，上次李赫宰离开的时候以抑制剂对身体不好为由将他以前买好用来应对突如其来的发情期的抑制剂全数扔进了楼下的垃圾箱里，却没想到李东海这次的发情期他竟没能陪在李东海身边。将盖在自己身上的被子掀了下去，双腿无意识的夹紧着迷迷糊糊的蹭着床单，额头上都是细细密密的小汗珠，看上去就是一副很难受的模样。

门铃在此刻不适时的响了起来，李东海下意识的以为是李赫宰，根本没打算要下床去给人开门，反正李赫宰知道门锁的密码，按门铃也只是象征性的示意一下，过一会儿就会自己输密码开门进屋。可是今天的状况好像有点不对劲，门铃孜孜不倦的响着，李东海被闹的心烦，攒足了力气才撑着身子从床上爬起来踉踉跄跄的从卧室走到玄关处开门。

门刚打开李东海就被吓了一大跳，双腿一软就朝前跌去，结结实实的落进了站在门外的那人的怀里，鼻腔里是淡淡的琥珀薰衣草香，又清冷却又有些甜蜜的感觉，愣了好久才回过神来，之前是他跟那人说，今天来他家里拿个资料来着，可是没想到自己今天会突然发情。  
“世...世勋....”李东海哆哆嗦嗦的开口，在那个叫做世勋的男孩的信息素的压迫下几乎要失去神志，却还是强撑着打起精神来断断续续的说到：“今天....算...算了....改天....我...我...给你...拿过去...”  
吴世勋耐心的将李东海断断续续的话听完，丝毫没有要压抑自己信息素的意思，反而任其肆无忌惮的释放在李东海周围，让此时在自己怀里的Omega更加的瘫软，俨然一副等待着被吞吃入腹的模样。  
“前辈...”他将此时已经一点力气都没有了的人拦腰抱起，放倒在了客厅的沙发上，刚刚李东海出来的急，身下未着寸缕，分身因为发情期的情潮而高高的翘起着，无助的流着前液。吴世勋坏心思的捏了下那人的前端，马上就听见了那人又痛又爽的呻吟声，俯下身去凑近那处已然在兴奋的跳动着的腺体周围嗅了嗅，明显的有一股清爽的鼠尾草海盐的味道。  
“有Alpha了么？”压制着人的双手稍微松了一点力气，“怎么能把你就这样扔在家里呢？实在是太不负责任了。”他这么说着就要起身去给李东海找抑制剂，他不是不知道一个被标记过的Omega再接受别人的信息素会有什么后果，他不想让李东海因为自己而受到任何伤害。

却在转身的一瞬间被人拉住了衣角，他回头，对上了李东海那双艳红着泛着水光的眸子，吴世勋一时间反应不过来对方到底想干什么，还以为李东海是难受着想要人安慰一下他，他便俯下身去轻轻的抚摸着李东海的发丝，试图安抚这个因为情潮而难受的快要哭出来的Omega，却也在这个时候发现了异样。

刚刚李东海身上的鼠尾草海燕的味道此时此刻已然没了踪迹，李东海还没有Alpha，这个认知让吴世勋瞬间兴奋了起来，现在的李东海根本没有反抗的能力，只要他想，他就可以。  
“对不起了前辈。”吴世勋支起身子来将自己的长裤褪下，扯下底裤将自己的分身释放出来，拉着李东海的手去抚慰自己，李东海一开始还挣扎了几下，却被吴世勋攥在手里握的更紧，他身上本来就没多少力气了，挣了那几下，现在倒是更加软绵绵的，吴世勋丝毫不费力的就将他的双腿推至了胸前。  
“不可以...不可以....”李东海还胡乱的摇着头，试图从吴世勋手下逃走，可惜在Alpha的信息素的压制下，他根本用不上丝毫的力气。当带着薄茧的指腹覆上穴口的那一刻，李东海就软了身子，不受控制的从喉间泄出一声诱人的呻吟，吴世勋笑，“前辈，你看你。”他说着话，就将自己的一根手指送进了李东海的体内，那贪吃的小穴几乎是有些焦躁的就吞下了他的一根手指，肠肉谄媚的拥上来吸附着那入侵的异物往身体的深处进入，“一点也不诚实。”吴世勋抽出手指，带出了些透明的粘液，被他尽数涂抹在了李东海柔软又有弹性的臀瓣上。

“既然前辈没有Alpha，不如让我来做你的Alpha吧。”吴世勋说这话时两根手指还结结实实的插在李东海的后穴里，时而旋转着戳弄着内壁的凸起，时而张开扩张着穴口，弄的身下的人一阵阵的轻喘。  
“不可以...不...”李东海胡乱的摇着头，“只有这一次。”他知道自己此时此刻是无法逃脱的命运了，但是他不愿被任何人标记自己，他还年轻，这些事情还早，“你可以进来，但是，你不能射在里面。”此时的李东海神志回笼了些许，说的话也清楚了不少，他又开口道：“你不能标记我。”  
“如果你以后还想跟我好好相处的话。”他又补了一句。

几句话像一把把刀子落在了吴世勋的心上，他在此时此刻认清了现下自己的处境——不过是一根按摩棒。Alpha的本能和自尊心让吴世勋恨不得将李东海压在身下，一次又一次狠狠地插入生殖腔，直到李东海哭叫着求他，让他射进他的身体里，让他标记他。可是那些都只是他的幻想，如果他真的这样做了，李东海会恨他一辈子的，他们之间的连结，也就只有那无用的标记。没有爱，将人捆绑在自己身边，这才不是吴世勋想要的结果。

“前辈....”吴世勋俯下身去将李东海抱在了怀里，下身缓慢又不容拒绝的挺进了那人已然被戏弄的出了水的后穴里，高热又紧致的快感让吴世勋几乎要失去了理智，按着人的肩膀，身下的抽插一下猛过一下，直到李东海受不住的哭出声来，他的理智才恢复了些。

抬手拭去了那人眼角的泪水，拉起那人一条腿挂在臂弯里，却绝不肯放弃下身凶猛的操弄，顶的李东海哭的连气都要喘不上来，其实这着实不能怪他，发情期的Omega总是格外的诱人，再加上李东海那张美的摄人心魂的脸庞潮红着眼角挂着晶莹的泪珠，看着那副神情只让人想狠狠地欺负他，让他哭的更加凄惨才好的感觉。

高热紧致的后穴随着李东海哭的动作收缩着，吴世勋被吸的头皮发麻，拉起那人纤长的双腿分开架在肩头，抬高了那人的腰臀接受着自己比先前更加凶猛的抽插，没几下李东海就尖叫着射了出来，星星点点的白浊喷洒在他的小腹上，有些还顺着腹股沟流进了他们交合着的下身。

射精时后穴无规律的收缩着，似乎是在挑战着吴世勋忍耐的极限，他深吸了几口气就着痉挛的肠道又用力抽插了几十下，在即将释放的边缘果断的将分身全数抽出，滚烫的精液尽数射在了李东海的臀缝里。

“前辈....前辈....”吴世勋射完后俯下身去重又抱住了李东海，“东海前辈...”他伸手将那人被弄乱了的头发重新理好，犹豫了一会才开口：“前辈...有喜欢的Alpha了吗？”

李东海正闭着眼享受着高潮的余韵，过了好一会他才回过神来，想起了吴世勋刚刚的问题，思考了一阵才开口回答：“是个很优秀的Alpha。”

是了，这就是他藏在心底那么多年的问题的最后的答案了。吴世勋扯开嘴角，是苦涩的笑，他愿将自己的一切都拿出来，全部都献给李东海，只为了他。就像只要捕鸟人能得到真正的幸福，他愿意站在闪光的银河河滩上，代替他去捕捉白鹭，哪怕要站上一百年。

可是，李东海需要的从来都不是他。

TBC.


End file.
